Seven-Colored Daoist
Seven-Colored Daoist is the first soul of the Ancient Celestial Sovereign's Three Souls Seven Fragments. Personality His soul contained most of the Ancient Celestial Sovereign's cultivation and spells which made him the strongest person inside the Cave World except for when Xuan Luo entered the cave. As he only contains a lot of power with no memories or comprehension, he is prone to fits of rage as soon as something does not go his way. His wisdom does not run parallel to his strength, as is usually the case. Background Millions of years ago, Lian Daofei broke into the Cave and forced an injured Ancient Celestial Sovereign to confront him. This forced the Celestial Sovereign to use the Heavenly Dao to devour Lian Daofei's divine sense to defeat him. However, this resulted in adverse effects to the Celestial Sovereign which caused him to split into Three Souls and Seven Fragments. The Seven-Colored Daoist was the first and strongest of the three souls. He inhabited the Outer Realm and forced Sovereign to work as his pawn by continuously spreading strife and conflict between the Inner and Outer Realms to force out the third soul, which contained the location of the Heavenly Dao and the method to open the core of the Cave. History Book Ten He told Sovereign to throw Li Guang's Bow near the tear in the Realm-Sealing Formation to lure Wang Lin to take the bow. Wang Lin encountered him, for the first time, in the Seven-Colored Realm inside the Cultivation Alliance. He stood by as he watched Wang Lin slowly pull out the thorns that bound him. He even gifted Wang Lin a Dao Fruit. Book Eleven Seven-Colored Daoist attacked Wang Lin right as he used one of his few remaining Li Guang's Bow arrows to destroy the Outer Realm's Ancient Celestial Realm, kill Sovereign, injure Seventh Concubine and capture both Dao Master Miao Yin and Devil Master Nine Heavens. However, Wang Lin used the jade Fan Shanlu gave him years ago and escaped to the vortex inside Cloud Sea. Seven-Colored Daoist pursued him but was trapped in Fan Shanmeng's Double Illusion. In fact, he wasn't trapped but wished to use the illusion to go through his memories to find the third soul. However, he was interrupted by Wang Lin before he could do so. He immediately chased after Wang Lin killed with rage and malice. He chased Wang Lin down to the Ancient One Alter that housed Ye Mo's right arm. Before he could harm Wang Lin, however, Greed appeared from the spatial rift connecting the Ancient One Alter to the Purple Sun Sect's Beast Farm. This allowed Wa Wa and Han Han to cycle their Grand Empyrean cultivation through Greed and enter the Cave. Seven-Colored Daoist instantly escaped in terror. A few months later, he appeared in Allheaven after he felt someone absorb the third soul. He was shocked to see Wang Lin there but was relieved since he felt it would be easier to retrieve the third soul from Wang Lin than from Old Ghost Zhan. He was the first to pursue Wang Lin into the 300 Destroyed Worlds. After some searching, he finally found Wang Lin inside one of the worlds. Wang Lin escaped and got Seven-Colored Daoist off his trail after some effort. He then prepared seven ambushes for those that came to hunt him. The seven ambushes resulted in the death of Sixth Concubine, Azure Dragon General and many other celestials. It also resulted in severe injuries to Sovereign and Seven-Colored Daoist which made Old Ghost Zhan pursue him to seal him as this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for him. He was subsequently sealed by Old Ghost Zhan but he waited to absorb him together with the third soul. Alas, he did not get the chance as he was killed by Wang Lin using the seals Xie Qing created. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Deceased Category:Antagonistic Category:Outer Realm Category:Ancient Celestial Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Seven Dao Sect Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Void Tribulant